how hard can it get?
by Star Dust 9817
Summary: Tomoyo has been put in a very difficult position.She has to choose between two guys Eriol her bestfriend and Touya the crush of her life.RxR


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors they are owned by Clamp.

Authors Note: Alright the age thing ACK i hate this part but it is very important. Alright Tomoyo , Eriol , Sakura Syaoran... are all 14 there all freshmen in High School. And that would make Touya and Yuki 18 now i know that there really not 4 years apart but thats how i want it for my story sorry if you dont like it.

how hard can it get? 

by: stardust9817

chapter 1

Tomoyo woke up to the sound of her mothers voice , which didn't happen very often Sonomi being who she was, a very important business woman

constantly away on business. She was very happy to get up this morning she had a feeling like this in a very long time. To wake up and want to get up and see everyone's faces, but today she was exactly this.

"Tomoyo !! Eriol is here!!" Sonomi yelled from the bottom the stairs_.(Authors Note: this is the deal Tomoyo and Eriol have been friends but now there the bestest of friends OK just making sure everyone caught that )_

Tomoyo was so excited to see everyone she ran to see Eriol which wasn't the best thing to do when you are wearing heels. She tripped just before him ' O god what a way to begin the day Tomoyo!' she immediately began to blush. 

Eriol didn't even bother to help all he did was laugh hysterically. Tomoyo angry that he didn't even make an effort after all the laughing she got up brushed herself off ,and gave Eriol a glare, that could kill. He smiled at her and looking at her very oddly. It almost looked like he was trying to memorize her face and everything about her. 

Now they were off to the beginning of there day. The same routine every morning , there was one very special thing about there routine, they always crossed Touya. Tomoyo has the biggest crush on Touya. 

" Ohayo Tomoyo-chan" He waved to her.

And Tomoyo being very good at hiding her real feelings acted cool and waved to him. Some days Touya would walk with her and others he would just wave and continue walking. Today he didn't walk with them.

" Ya know Tomoyo , Touya is 4 years older than you that's like statutory rape." He said grinning with one of his famous grins. But on the inside Eriol was really filled with jealously.

" ERIOL why do you have to ruin everything. Each morning when we run into him you make some stupid comment." 

" Tomoyo you know that I'm just kidding." Eriol smilied to make her feel better.

She hit him on the arm. Eriol began to walk really fast Tomoyo didn't know what was going on with him , she was trying to keep up with out running. Then he turned around and said " Beat me to class if ya can."

Eriol began to run and so did Tomoyo. She could tell that Eriol wasn't trying to run he was just playing so she actually did catch up with him. But when they were like 3 classrooms away from class it was on. They both with all there speed ran to the class and pushed both there ways threw the door and started yelling about who won. And then it hit them everyone was starring at Eriol and Tomoyo. They both began to blush and walked to their seats.

" Hey Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said to her when she got to her seat.

" Hey Sakura-chan. Your here before me?" Tomoyo said very surprised Sakura is usually always late. 

" Yea I know I'm early its only because Syaoran came to my house this morning and woke me up to go to school you know how he's always early." Sakura explained then looked at Syaoran and smiled.

Ever since Syaoran told Sakura that he loved her they were basically inseparable and that really made Tomoyo jealous with how close Sakura and her use to be. But today this wasn't getting to her at all because she was really happy. 

After that Sakura and Syaoran began to have their own conversation. 

" Tomoyo do you think that me and you can eat lunch alone today?" Eriol asked kind of lightly so no one heard him.

" Sure Eriol , why is there something wrong?"

" No there's nothing wrong , I have something very important that I need to tell you." He said this looking very distressed.

" Alright." She said tilting her head seeing in Eriol's expressions that there was definitely something up.

Every thing was going so slow , Tomoyo really wanted to know what was bothering Eriol. Threw all of her classes she was day dreaming about everything most definitely Touya was on her mind. Also Eriol he had really wondering what was going on , she was really worried. This has only happened twice when Eriol wanted to talk to Tomoyo about something important. And that stuff had been all pretty serious which didn't make this any better.

Finally lunch had come and she was trying to hurry up to meet Eriol in their secret place called Mirage because it no one could see it except Tomoyo and Eriol. Eriol used what little magic he had left to create this place. But she had to stop at her locker one to get her lunch and change her books to what she needed for later classes. 

She closed her locker and began to walk away when her name was called. Tomoyo turned around and saw Touya. This created a major problem she needed to hurry and this was definitely going to slow her down.

" Hey Tomoyo you want to eat lunch with me?" Touya asked her. Tomoyo wanted to say yes so badly but she could never do that to Eriol. 

" Touya gomen but I have to go meet Eriol it's important." Touya just looked at her it almost looked like he was disappointed.

" Maybe some other time." Tomoyo said to Touya as she began to walk off. 

" Yea sure." Touya said lightly watching Tomoyo walk away.

__

( Authors Note: now this is where it gets really screwing you see you know how you have to be a junior to have off campus privileges well here everyone freshmen to seniors have off campus )

She began walking to Mirage quickly. When she arrived to the wall she made sure no one was around or watching and put her hand on a block and then walked threw the wall. 

Mirage was really beautiful with trees and flowers all around them and there was a constant light but only when they entered there. There were special places that Tomoyo and Eriol could sit.

" Hey Eriol , gomen for being late I had to go my locker and get my books and lunch and then Touya came--"

" Tomoyo it's alright it's really not that urgent."

"Alright." She said very nervous wondering what Eriol was going to say.

" Tomoyo uhh I have something to tell you."

" OK...." 

" Well tonight I'm going to England." Tomoyo's all day of happiness suddenly felt horrible her best friend is leaving then she thought 

' It's probualy just a visit right?'

" Are you going to visit Ruby Moon and Suppi-chan?" Tomoyo asked really worried.

" No Tomoyo it's permanent." A tear came from Tomoyo's eyes

" Eriol... why?" she said sobbing.

" I have decided that I want to learn more magic instead of having hardly any magic left and that's where suppi and ruby moon can help me. I'm really sorry Tomoyo, I don't want to leave you but I need to live up to being the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

Tomoyo crying harder , Eriol went over to her and held her. This feeling Tomoyo in his arms was all to perfect, she was everything he wanted. 

" Tomoyo... you don't need to say anything in return but I ... I ... well I love you and I always will." He was really afraid of what the reaction he would get. 

Tomoyo looked up really confused at him and started crying again. Eriol kissed her on the head and started to walk out of the room. He turned around and said " Promise me you'll wait for me ." And with that he walked out of Mirage and Tomoyo didn't see him agian.

She was sooooo confused she didn't know what was going on in her head. Eriol was leaving her to go to England to train and he had told her he loved her. Did she love him? But what about Touya she thought she loved him? This was all too much. And he would be gone she needed to find him to talk to him about this. 

Tomoyo left Mirage and ran back to Tomeada High School. She went everywhere looking for Eriol where he might be. She was still really shook up her eyes were very blotchy and anyone could tell there was something wrong so she stayed away from all of her friends. 

When lunch was over Tomoyo went to her class and she really thought that Eriol would show up for his classes but there was no show of him. All she wanted to do was cry but she kept her head high and didn't shed a tear. 

But when school was over she was not okay. She was thinking that if she went to Eriol's house maybe he would be there. Tomoyo knocked until her knuckles hurt and then decided to open the door. She was very surprised when she did , the whole house was empty well what she could see of it. She walked up the stairs to Eriol's room and the door was open. Tomoyo took a peek inside and she saw a piece of paper with a white rose holding it down. She picked up the note and the flower. 

The note said ' Tomoyo -

Please don't forget the promise.

Eriol'

This was horrible Eriol really didn't leave. He couldn't just leave her here. Slowly over the day she realized how much he had to do with her life. She had no where to go to talk about this. 'Wait there was Sakura , even though Sakura may be busy with Syaoran I really think that she would definitely listen to me.'

So Tomoyo headed to Sakura's house from Eriol's house trying not to cry.

She walked in the door and with out knocking but Touya always had a really weird way of knowing things , so he was already walking to the door. Tomoyo wasn't paying attention to Touya standing there and yelled "SAKURA!!!" no answer and nobody came down the stairs. So she yelled again. "SAKURAA!!!" She was just about to yell again when Touya began to talk.

" Tomoyo! Sakura isn't here." Touya said looking at her very confused. Then Tomoyo began to cry and went to Touya for comforting. Touya had no idea what was going on but he figured when she calmed down he would ask her then. She was crying when she backed up only a little bit and looked at him funny. Touya had no idea what she meant by the look but he was just going to do what his instincts told him to do. He leaned in and kiss her ......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright that's the end of chapter one thank god that took me forever!! well I really hope that you review I really do appreciate them a lot ^_^

Cya next chapter hopefully !!

O yes and sorry if my writing isn't all that great my english sucks.


End file.
